


Cockslut

by lovingsmutandfluff



Series: Tumblr Ficlets/Drabbles [536]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Bottom Sam Winchester, Cockslut Sam Winchester, Hand Jobs, M/M, Smut, Top Dean Winchester
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-13
Updated: 2016-09-13
Packaged: 2018-08-14 19:25:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 488
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8026012
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lovingsmutandfluff/pseuds/lovingsmutandfluff
Summary: Dean comes back to the motel to find a cockslut of a brother





	Cockslut

**Author's Note:**

> I don't accept prompts here, no matter what! Please, please, send them to lovingsmutandfluff.tumblr.com via an ask, anonymous or not, (if you have a tumblr) or an anonymous submit (which you don't need a tumblr for)

Sam groaned softly, hand slicked and shining with lube. He had his legs spread, and he softly fucked his hips in his fist, cock hard and aching.

Sam’s soft pants filled the room and he whined when he felt the urge to come.

The motel door opened and Dean stepped into the room.

Sam’s head rolled over and he looked at Dean, still jerking his cock.

“D-Dean…thought….thought you were at-at the b-bar….” Sam moaned.

“Came home early.” Dean murmured, moving over to Sam and kneeling down. “Wanna have a helping hand?”

Sam moaned and nodded, and Dean stripped down naked, pulling Sam forward to give him a kiss before he slipped behind Sam, and got Sam to settle in his lap.

“Not….not to heavy?”

“Just fine Sammy.” Dean whispered softly, kissing Sam’s neck, before he reached over and grabbed the lube, slicking his hand and replacing Sam’s hand with his own.

Sam whined softly, and Dean’s clean hand tweaked at one of Sam’s nipples.

“Dean…Dean!” Sam groaned, gripping Dean’s thighs beneath him. He felt Dean’s lips on his neck, the stubble brushing against the skin, making it tingle in it’s wake.

“That’s it Sammy. That’s it baby boy. Just give yourself over to me.” Dean said softly, kissing Sam’s neck.

Sam could feel Dean’s cock hardening against his back, and Dean gave a soft roll of his hips, rutting against Sam.

“What were you doin’ while I was out? Imagining my thick cock was fucking you? Imaging that I was the one doin’ this to you, Sammy?” Dean asked, tweaking a nipple again.

“D-Dean.”

“Answer me, baby boy.” Dean said.

“Yes… _fuckfuckfuck_  yes. Oh god, I want you to fuck me Dean. I want you. I want you.”

“Want you too Sammy. Wanna hear those moans and cries. Wanna hear you beg for me. Beg to come.”

“Dean.”

“You always beg so prettily. Always become so needy for me. God, Sam, such a cockslut for me.”

“Dean, please!”

“Begging already. God you want it bad, huh? Tell me Sam. Tell me how bad you want it.”

“Want it bad. Want you bad. I want you to fuck. Fuck me until I can’t think. Fuck me until I can’t walk. Can’t think. Oh god, Dean. Fuck me. Fuck me please. Fuck.”

“I will. I promise. But I won’t yet. Not until I get you to come all over yourself. Make us all messy Sammy. Because I promise to fuck you good afterwards. I promise to make you scream. Come for me, baby boy. Come for big brother.”

Sam’s breaths started to hitch, and Dean could feel Sam’s fingers digging into his legs, but he didn’t mind.

“Dean….gonna…oh shit…gonna come. Dean!” Sam cried.

Sam’s cock pulsed and he moaned as he came, and Dean grinned.

“Gonna fuck you good, Sammy. I promise.” Dean whispered, as Sam rode out his orgasm. “Just you see.”


End file.
